Jane Doe 38
by quoththeraven09
Summary: Alice Herrera's case is finally over, so why doesn't Andy feel better about it? Rated T for language just to be safe.
1. Casey's Bar

**Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, I am kinda nervous so I hope this is written well. I am a huge fan of MC and Mary McDonell and everyone on the cast of Major Crimes so I hope this does them justice.**

 **I sadly don't own these characters, I am just playing with them in my sandbox...I will put them back as close to their original state as I can.**

 **I hope you enjoy, any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
This should only be two chapters and I should post the next one within a few days or less :D  
**

 **And now, onto the show!**

* * *

It was finally over. After six long months of hearings, court appearances, and witness protecting they could finally close the Alice Herrera case. Even though she was still technically and officially Jane Doe #38 Andy felt much better referring to her by a name instead of just a number. He always had hoped that they would find out about her past….or at least her name, but sadly they came up with absolutely nothing, even calling in favors from Agent Howard brought absolutely nothing, like she was never even born.

After the final verdict they all decided to gather together at Casey's Irish Bar, they even invited Andrea Hobbs to join in on the celebration. She felt quite satisfied that they were finally able to give "Siko Slider" what he deserved, life in prison with no eligibility of parole….she would rather have stuck a needle into his arm, but he already got beat up for his arrogant attitude, so jail was the second best thing to a death sentence.

They were all sitting around a table near the middle in the bar, snacking on food and just having a good time, knowing that they won. Andy sighed as he took another drink of his ginger ale, not knowing if he could stomach his usual cranberry juice, not feeling so festive. Yes, they had won the case and given justice, but not knowing who she really was seriously bugged Andy, especially since it all reminded him of his daughter and how he lost her for so long due to his drinking. He could never forgive himself if he lost her again and felt like her parents needed to feel some type of closure, wherever they were.

"Awe, com'on Flynn, don't look so gloomy, we were able to find bug, had witness intimidation added to Sliders' sentence, and finally got this bullshit trial over with, so we should be celebrating."

Andy snorted softly and shot a look at his slightly inebriated best friend. True, it should have been a pretty open and shut case taking maybe two months total to wrap everything up, but as it tends to go, nothing is that easy. A slight complication arose when they witness, Justine "Bug" somehow escaped sight and completely disappeared. No one would have even guessed that the pawn shop owner was one of Sliders guys and told Bug she would be next if she testified. Scared, and given cash to leave, Bug hoped on a bus and headed for wherever it would take her. It had taken almost two months before they finally were able to track down Bug and then another two weeks to convince her to come back and testify, promising her witness protection and a new start to life. In the end, Justine agreed, giving Andy a gigantic hug and thanking him for not giving up on her, which brought tears to his eyes.

"Or are you sad that a certain female captain isn't here celebrating with us?"

A few chuckles were heard from around the table as Andy shot a glare at Julio, who just shot a smug smile back at him, Andrea and Tao shared knowing looks while Provenza choked on his beer.  
"Ye Gods Julio, please don't encourage him…..idiot."  
The last part mumbled as Andy just rolled his eyes and took another drink of ale. Luckily for him Buzz just happened to come back to the table, a fresh batch of French fries in his hand.  
"What did I miss?" Buzz questioned, seeing the looks on everyone's face around the table.  
Flynn just smiled, seeing a great opportunity, "Oh nothing…" He started, shooting a sly look over to the man in question, "Just asking if you and Sadie were together yet…"

"Oh my god, Sadie?!" Amy declared, suddenly sitting straighter…."That pretty techy girl from LA's anti-terrorism division? I didn't know you were even still talking to her…..oh it all makes sense now…" Amy started going on about Buzz and Sadie, allowing Andy to sink back and allow the focus go off of him and his relationship with Sharon.

Relationship, Andy smiled at the word. He couldn't really put his friendship with the feisty brunette in the category of friends, but it is less than lovers. He was well aware of the absence of his best friend as he was the one who offered her a ride, knowing Rusty was borrowing her car while his was inspected. She politely declined, saying she had some important paperwork to finish for a friend and she would see him Monday as long as they weren't called in on their rare Sunday's off.

Andy was very intrigued by this paperwork, and more so by this 'friend' of hers. While a year ago he would have felt the sting of jealousy, now he just felt confident that when she was ready, she would tell him what it was all about. That was the one thing he is so grateful for, the trust Sharon had given him. She had been hurt when Andy had lied to his daughter, but after a true heart to heart with Sharon a few days after the Nutcracker she decided to forgive him, he wasn't Jack, he had true remorse. He had also had never given her a reason to never trust him…so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and trusted him again. Looking back he was so glad he had told her the truth instead of lied to her or told her he didn't want to talk about it, they had become closer than they were, if that was possible. They were on the edge ready to fall over, take the plunge…but he didn't know if she was ready for the conversation, and he didn't want to push his luck and lose the one person who meant the world to him…

 _"Damn,"_ He thought, _"I have fallen in love with her."_ Before the realization could fully sink in he felt a hand on his shoulder. Andy bristled slightly, he was enjoying his train of thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Hummm, expecting someone else?"  
Andy sat up and turned quickly, eyes wide, he was expecting his drunk best friend, not the woman he was just thinking about.

" _Shit."_


	2. Surprise Visits

HEY Y'ALL!  
Sorry for the wait, it has been a little bit crazy here the past few days but here is the next chapter, I didn't mean to make it a mulit-chapter fic but my imagination got the best of me.

Thank you so so much for all the reviews and support you have shown me, it means so much to me.

Enjoy!

oh...LESS THAN 24 HOURS UNTIL THE SEASON 4 PREMIER!

* * *

" _Damn," He thought, "I have fallen in love with her." Before the realization could fully sink in he felt a hand on his shoulder. Andy bristled slightly, he was enjoying his train of thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Hummm, expecting someone else?"  
Andy sat up and turned quickly, eyes wide, he was expecting his drunk best friend, not the woman he was just thinking about._

" _Shit."_

Sharon just lifted an eyebrow, a smile forming on her lip as she sees her lieutenant scrabble to get up.

"Cap...I mean, Sharon…um, I mean good evening, I didn't know you were coming, here, sit." Andy said, getting up as gracefully as he could, offering his seat.

Sharon just smiled but shook her head, "Thank you Andy, but no, I just came by to drop this off and then head home to make sure everything is ready for Rusty's weekend out with Chad. They are going up to Big Bear."

As she spoke she handed Andy a manila envelope, sealed with tape, a small smile on her face.

"Chad? As in Officer Chad Stuart? The SWAT kid who was protecting Rusty from jackass Stroh? "

Sharon hummed but nodded her head in answer to Andy's question. Her lips then suddenly turned into a smirk before a full blown smile found its way on her face. Andy followed where her eyes were focused and had to smile, there was Buzz, beet red and blushing while Andrea is poking him with her finger, giving him a knowing smirk. Andy caught her eye and gave her one of his boyish grins as he sat back down in his chair, leaving Sharon to stand right next to him. Before he had time to get the envelope or even speak to Sharon the voice of his inebriated best friend from a few chairs away.

"Captain, hello, nice to see you, come to join us?"

Sharon shot Andy another look before returning her attention to her Lieutenant.

"Good evening, no, I just stopped by to drop something off for Andy and then I am headed home to my son."

Louie just looked from Sharon to Andy, back to Sharon before slowly nodding his head, careful not to move too fast as to not fall over. The others seemed to notice the Captain's appearance and an echo of hellos were heard.

"Sharon, so nice to see, congratulations today, I haven't been able to see you see since the trial ended, I am glad that this is over, I just wish we were able to close her missing persons case as well."

Andy's hand twitched before he took another drink of his ale, his body stiffened a little before leaning forward to place his glass down. Sharon placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder,

"Yes, Andrea, me too, but now with this case closed we will be able to get closer to who the girl was. Well team, I agree with Andrea and I do commend you all, you have been very diligent and patient and I am glad we were able to put another killer to justice."

A round of here-here's came from the table, glasses raising.

"Oh, and Buzz, Sadie stopped by to give you this, but you had already left, I assured her that I would make sure you received it."

As Sharon spoke she took a smaller envelope out of her purse and slid it over to him, smiling coyly at the rest of the team. Before Buzz could grab it Julio snatched it from the table.

"Watson? Hmmm, not Buzz, is that some kinky kinda of nick name?"

Julio smirked flipping the letter over, allowing the focus to filter off from Sharon and go back to Buzz who was trying to get the envelope out of Julio's grasp. Sharon just smiled and turned to quietly sneak out when she felt Andy's hand land softly on her elbow, grasping slightly.

"Uh…Sharon?"

The woman in question turned slowly, allowing her face to cool and giving her a chance to school her features, feeling heat rush through her body as his hand lay on her elbow. She fully turned shooting him a questioning look. He grinned slightly,

"Well, do you mind me opening the envelope? I mean you did come all this way, even if I thought you were Provenza…."

"I don't think this would be the most appropriate place to open it." Sharon said softly, not wanted to get the attention of the others, "I just mean that it might be better to open it at your house."

Andy's look turned from curious to devious in a matter of seconds,

"Ahhh…" Andy smirked, putting the envelope on his lap, "I get it, no problem, the house it is…or maybe the car since I am curious now…maybe a peek?"

Sharon blushed a little, trying to hide her reaction by rolling her eyes, slapping Andy on the shoulder in the process.

"God, you are just….incredible…I am in my right mind to just take that back and give it to you when you are behaving better."  
"So you aren't denying it?" Andy's smirk turning into a grin, "All the more reason to keep it safe…here…with me."  
Sharon huffed, "You so impossible sometimes Andrew Flynn."  
"I think you mean irresistible Sharon O'Dwyer."

Sharon had to physically stop herself from the shiver that threatened to run down her spine…her name shouldn't sound that good from someone's lips, especially her lieutenant. Instead of dignifying his remark with a response, she just sent him a wink and turned to leave. She only made it a few steps before turning back around,

"Oh…and Andy?" She said, knowing he was still looking at her, "Don't think I forgot you mistaking me for Lieutenant Provenza."

Her smile turned into a wide Cheshire cat grin and turned around before seeing Andy's reaction, having a feeling she already knew. She shouldn't be enjoying winding Andy up, but since her divorce had been finalized for some time, and their dinners became friendlier she decided that it was time for her to be happy, it was dangerous, she knew, and there were going to be obstacles, but she was finally feeling happy, and that was something she was going to keep for a very very long time.

* * *

Andy finally was able to shrug off his jacket at a quarter after one in the morning, after making sure everyone was safe and had a ride home, knowing he was taking Louie home himself. He had expected a lecture about Sharon but between the late hour and the alcohol, Provenza just dozed off, barely making it into his house before passing out on the couch. After covering him up with a blanket and leaving aspirin by the couch Andy made his way to his condo, rolling the windows rolled down to keep himself distracted.

As usual Sharon was on his mind, he enjoyed the fact that she has been flirting more, longer glances, double innuendoes, touches more often. He couldn't help but hope that their friendship was moving forward, and if tonight was any indication, the conversation would be coming up quicker than he expected.

Andy sat down on his sofa, the manila envelope set on the table. He was curious about what was in the envelope but a part of him was also worried, wondering if maybe it was something to do with his behavior on a case, not remembering any time lately that he had done that would cause any problem or reason for a complain. After almost 10 minutes of searching through the channels trying to find something to watch, he finally decided to just shut his television off and find out what was in the envelope.

His hands were shaking slightly as he tore the top open, hesitating for a moment before finally taking out the papers and placing them on the table. His eyes widened as he saw the bolded words at the top of the file…..

 **JANE DOE #38  
"Alice Hererra"**


	3. Alicia Rose

**_I am so so so sorry for the delay...depression pretty much sucks and can hit anytime...I am glad I finally got this done and I hope you guys are still out there with me. I see that this Monday we are going to talk about what happened to Alice so this is just what I think happened. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for the reviews. I hope to write the next one soon and have it up quickly._**

 ** _As said, I own nothing._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _His hands were shaking slightly as he tore the top open, hesitating for a moment before finally taking out the papers and placing them on the table. His eyes widened as he saw the bolded words at the top of the file….._

 _JANE DOE #38  
"Alice Hererra"_

Andy couldn't believe his eyes, sitting in front of him in black and white was information about _her,_ their questions, all of the facts, looked like almost 10 pages of documents all pertaining to Alice. His shock turned into irritation as he realized that Sharon probably had this information for a good week and a half to two weeks. Why didn't she give it to him earlier? Was she pitying him? Waiting for them to be done with the case so he didn't get emotional or upset? No, he didn't want or need that. His instinct changed and he had the urge to just throw the papers away, or put them back into the envelope and drop them back off at Sharon's, telling her he didn't need her pity.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, he really shouldn't be thinking this way, the way she acted tonight in the bar made it seem like she was giving him this not as the Captain, but as his best friend Sharon. He picked up the stack of documents and leaned back against his couch, sleep playing with his body. He knew his mind, however, would not let him sleep until he found out the real identity of this girl so he just crossed his legs and prepared himself for whatever lied within the paperwork before him.

Name: Alicia Rose Vega  
Mother: Patricia Sierra Vega  
Father: Unknown  
Birthplace: Mexico

Andy couldn't believe it, after all this time, all of his sadness, and he finally has a name, a history, a past, for this young girl who finally received justice. A feeling of elation mixed with relief flooded through him, sitting up straighter he continued his reading, absorbing all of the information like a sponge, hoping to get an address for her mother or some sort of relative. His happiness was short lived however when he reached the third page, it wasn't an official document he found there, but a piece of paper with a clipping of newspaper articles clipped to it. Bile began to rise in his throat as he read the article headlines.

" _Murder-suicide Leaves Child Orphaned and Homeless."  
"Arson, Murder, Suicide, Family Shattered."  
"Quite town of Guilford, Maine Rocked by Tragedy."  
"A two year old child was left orphaned today as step-father turned a knife on his wife before setting the house on fire, burning himself and everything inside. The child was out in the backyard when neighbors saw the flames and called 911."_

Andy set down the article, not being able to read anymore. A tear rolled down his cheek, grief and sorrow overtaking his emotions. It took him a few minutes to regain control of his emotions again before he could start back reading again, though he did skip a few pages, past the reports and investigations done with the case, not really wanting to read it at that moment. The second to last page of the packet Sharon gave her contained information on how she was bounced around in foster care before slipping through the cracks all together, disappearing with no one noticing. He didn't know how much more he could take when he sighed in relief, the last page containing a hand written letter, only one person he knew with that scrawl, he set the other pages down and read the sweet note that was written.

 _Dear Andy,  
I hope this information gives you the closure and knowledge you need to heal, I know it helped me while going through this. I am sure you are also wondering how I was able to get this information for you. Let's just say I know someone who has a friend who has a relative who works in Child Services on the East Coast and I called in a favor. I am truly sorry that what I gave you wasn't the answers you had hoped for but at least we now know the truth, and that is what really matters. We will talk about arrangements and burial with the team whenever you are ready…and Andy, I am here…..in case you need me. _

Her signature on the bottom was Sharon, not Sharon Raydor, not Captain, just Sharon, and that brought tears to his eyes, the feeling of emptiness slowly disappearing being replace by a sense of calm. She was right, it did give him closure and he had a very strong feeling that he will heal, in time, not overnight, but in time. As he put the papers back in the envelope a sudden wave of tiredness hit him. Glancing at the clock he couldn't believe that it was a quarter til' three, he should probably be getting some sleep here soon. He left the envelope sitting on the desk and went to shut off the lamp, finally feeling like he could actually sleep well for the first time a long time.

* * *

The buzzer on the oven disturbed the tranquility of the house, signaling that it was ready to be used. Sharon had forgotten that she was going to be baking that evening, becoming engrossed with the book she was currently reading. She really just wanted to ignore the buzz and continue reading but Rusty was going to be coming home tomorrow meeting and she wanted to surprise him with her banana and vanilla nut bread. She could just wait until tomorrow to make it but she had no idea what would be going on tomorrow and she had two loaves to make. She smiled as she set the book down on her table, the second loaf going to be going to her team, knowing they would harass her until no end until she made them one to share. She was very happy with how far her and the team have come since her first starting with Major Crimes, she now considered them family and would defend any of them no matter what.

As Sharon got the flour out of the refrigerator her mind drifted off to Andy. She hadn't heard from him since she gave him the envelope at the bar the evening before. She was starting to become a little worried and concerned, Sharon knew Andy was nothing like Jack but the years and years of abuse and relapsing was a scar that she couldn't easily remove. More than once that day she had wanted to pick up the phone and reach out to him but she knew when he was ready, he would talk. That was one of the things Sharon treasured most about Andy, he would always talk to her every day even if just to say hello. She focused on that thought and went back to her baking realized she had started to stare into space.

Sharon had just gotten all the banana's sliced when her phone sprang to life.

At first she thought it was Andy but when she went to her phone the name that was on the screen wasn't Andy but her daughter Emily. Opening the message she was welcomed with a beautiful photo of her daughter and her best friend Anastasia. It looked like they were getting ready to perform Sleeping Beauty, the only reason she even recognized her daughter was because she was standing next to Anastasia. Those two were inseparable ever since Anastasia, or Stacey as Emily fondly called her, moved to New York to pursue her dream of dancing. Her mother was actually in law enforcement also, being transferred to New York City after they decided to open up a new division specifically looking for missing children 16 and under, working very closely with the SVU division. Anastasia came with her mom and joined the company that Emily was dancing with, instantly clicking and becoming practically sisters.

After having replied Sharon set her phone back down and went back to her baking. She had just gotten the first loaf filled with batter when her phone went off again, disturbing the peace in the house once again. Sharon's thoughts had kept drifting to Andy and dangerous places with him so she decided to turn on some music in hopes to distract her from her imagination and also not make the house so damn quiet. Sharon set the bowl of batter down on the counter and wiped her hands on the towel, reaching for her phone as she stretched her back, not realizing how long she had actually been standing there cutting and measuring.

She felt a wave a relief as Andy's name popped on the screen, glad that he was alright. She opened up the message and responded quickly, accepting the wave of heat that ran through her body when he sent her a wink. God he could be so arrogant sometimes, but damn if she didn't think it was a turn on for her. Between his twinkling brown eyes and boyish smirk he could probably get away with murder. She spent a few minutes talking back and forth with Andy before placing the loaves in the oven, not hearing from Andy in a couple of minutes.

She had just settled back down with her book and a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. She huffed softly and set her things down on the table, praying that is wasn't her ex-husband, not thinking she could deal with him and his ridiculousness after such a relaxing evening. Opening the door she was surprised to see not her ex, but a very handsome silver haired lieutenant, a smile on his face in greeting.

"Andy…"


	4. I'm Okay

**Sorry this is super short. My depression has kicked me on my ass and I am trying to get through it. I hope this little bit is okay and I will try super super hard to write a longer and much better ending to my story. Thank you to all those who have stuck by this story. I hope not to disappoint.**

* * *

 _ **Opening the door she was surprised to see not her ex, but a very handsome silver haired lieutenant, a smile on his face in greeting.**_

" _ **Andy…"**_

Damn, that sounded breathless, Sharon thought as she went into the kitchen to get two glasses of water. They haven't spoken the whole time, Sharon just motioning for Andy to come in and her heading to get some drinks, afraid to break the silence and make things more awkward. When she entered the living room with the bottle of water for Andy he smiled and finally spoke.

"Something smells good, you baking again?"

Sharon smirked, "Such observation skills, Lieutenant…" Sitting down gracefully next to him on the couch, Sharon took a drink from her cup of tea, trying to stop the grin from appearing on her face as Andy's eyes grew wide, his smile faltering. While she didn't mean for it to sound flirty, his reaction was worth the slip up, noticing that she didn't care as much anymore about getting him all flustered. This was already taking a dangerous turn and she wasn't quite ready for it…yet.

"Banana and vanilla nut, a surprise for Rusty from his weekend, and I figured it took my mind off of you…" Sharon took a second to take a deep breath, "I was worried about you a little, just because I didn't hear from you I thought maybe I upset you…or that you…"

Sharon couldn't finish her sentence, he wasn't Jack, she didn't even know why she brought it up in the first place. Before she could back track or apologize Andy places a hand softly on her knee,

"Sharon…it's okay, I am sorry I didn't contact you sooner actually. I really really appreciate the information you found for me, it really did mean a lot to me, I just had to process it all, but no, I didn't 'fall off' thought I did have a few extra meetings to cope and deal, but please, don't think for a second that it was a bad idea, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to heal from this and finally get some closure, I don't know if I would have ever been okay again knowing we didn't find out her past, I am sorry it took so long for me to thank you…"

Sharon blushed slightly, "Andy, please, really, it is okay…if anything I should really be thanking you."  
Andy shot her a quizzical look, "Well, if it wasn't for your dedication and your personal feelings towards this case and this young girl we never would have done all that we have for her and the case."

As she ended she placed her hand on his and squeezed it softly, letting him try and feel how much she meant every word spoken. He just smiled and looked down at the hands, reveling in the softness of her own hand against the rough exterior of his. They sat there for a few minute in comfortable silence, allowing each of them to reflect and internalize what was said, their hands intertwining without either of them really noticing. It wasn't until the oven went off that they realized what had happened.

Sharon untangled her hands and blushed slightly, "That would be the timer telling me the bread is almost done and I need to make the glaze…" She shot a look over to him on the couch as she entered the kitchen again, "Want to help?"


	5. Dove

_**GUYS I DID IT!**_

 _Here is the final chapter. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you so much for all of your encouraging words and positive thoughts, it has been a very long journey. I hope to write more in the future._

 _Also...OMG WASN'T THAT THE CUTEST MOST ADORABLE AWKWARD MOMENT EVER!_

 _Anywhooo, enjoy guys!_

* * *

 _ **Sharon untangled her hands and blushed slightly, "That would be the timer telling me the bread is almost done and I need to make the glaze…" She shot a look over to him on the couch as she entered the kitchen again, "Want to help?"**_

As it turned out, Andy was much more of a hindrance than a helper. For someone who can shoot dead on a target he was quite messy in the baking department. Sharon knew that he could cook very well having tried some dinners herself, so naturally she believed he was a decent baker, but she was very wrong.

Surveying her kitchen after kicking Andy back into the living room she noticed quite a lot of powdered sugar coving most of her appliances. How he managed to open the bag the wrong way was beyond her, but it was worth it at the sight of him covered in sugar. She finally managed to kick him out of the kitchen, but not before he 'accidently' got the sugar on herself. Sharon should have been upset but the boyish smirk and the sparkle in his brown eyes made it very difficult for her. Sighing to herself she picked up the wet paper towel and quickly went on her way to wipe down the counter so she could have a clean space to finish her bread.

Sharon had just covered the second loaf of bread when a voice startled her.

* * *

"Mmmm, smells delicious."

She couldn't conceal the small shudder that ran through her as she felt Andy's breath against her neck. He needed a bell, she decided as she heard a small chuckle from him as he moved from behind her to lean against the island next to him. He observed her as she put one loaf in the fridge leaving the other out for when Rusty came home. She moved as gracefully in her home as she did at the office, maybe even more so since she wasn't in her stiletto heels. Andy smiled to himself as his eyes roamed her body, seeing a peak of skin as she reached for something in the cupboard.

Sharon shot a look over to Andy but he didn't notice as his eyes were currently roaming over her legs. She smirked and closed a drawer that had been open with her hip, leaning against it and drawing Andy's attention back up to her eyes. They were glittering dangerously as she smiled at him.

"You going to help clean your mess or continue to check out my ass?" She raised her eyebrow as he suddenly looked down, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. When he looked back up his eyes seemed to go darker as an almost sinister smile came to his face. She resisted the urge to back up, instead taking on a more challenging stance. This was new, they would innocently flirty, linger on their touches and looks, but the predatory look he had and the challenging stance she had was bringing their relationship to a whole new level.

She should be nervous, she shouldn't be letting this happen. She was his boss, hell, she was his best friend, it has taken them years to get to this point did she really want to risk everything they had for a second chance at love?

She didn't have a chance for her line of thought to go any further as her senses became enveloped in what she knew very well as Andy, from his aftershave to the faint scent of cedar from his cologne. Her eyes focused in on his chest, being a head shorter without her heels, not being able to see his face. Her hands went instinctively to his waist as she was backed up into the counter, his hand softly running through her hair. Coming back to reality she finally lifted her head, eyes following his body from his lips finally to his eyes. Up this close she noticed his eyes had become a darker almost chocolate brown instead of the golden brown she was used to.

They stared at each other for a minute, just taking in the closeness of each other when his gravelly voice met her ears.

"But you have such a nice ass, I couldn't help but admire it."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, this wasn't the Andy she knew….the awkward, shy, adorable Andy letting her set the pace. No, this was an entirely different beast all together, one she must have unleashed herself…one she was suddenly very intrigued to discover.

Andy stilled when Sharon's hand went on his hips. He knew he was being bold and unpredictable when he commented on her ass and stood right in front of her, but her damn cocky smile set something off in him. Well, that and her looking so calm and collected in her kitchen while he is barely containing his arousal. Up this closer he can see the golden flecks in her green eyes, and how they grew dimmer as her eyes became a darker emerald when he backed her into the counter. He had taken the leap, now he will wait for her to take the final step, allowing them to fall over together.

* * *

Sharon rolled over, knocking herself into a solid warm body. Startled, it took her a minute to remember what happened.

 _No words were needed, everything was said through their eyes. Sharon closed the distance between them, softly placing her lips against Andy's as her hands moved up to his chest, pulling him as close as possible. A wave of arousal shot through them both as Andy slipped his tongue against her bottom lip, slowly sucking it in. Sharon released a soft moan, allowing Andy to enter her mouth and explore while she ran her hands through his hair, gripping it slightly as he pushed her farther into the counter. She small sting from the handle dulled as Andy's mouth slid down her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses before attaching his lips to her pulse point, sucking slightly not caring if he left a mark._

 _Sharon couldn't believe how much she had missed being kissed and held like this. She never thought she could feel this damn aroused again yet here she was, practically melting into Andy's touch. Not to be outdone, Sharon decided to slide her hands down his body and past his waist, ghosting her fingers over his arousal. A sharp hiss left his mouth and he brought her in for another kiss._

 _When air was necessary they pulled back, laying their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths. Andy smiled softly as Sharon struggled to open her eyes, drugged with arousal. When she was finally able to open her eyes tears sprang in them. Andy was looking at her with raw emotion, not hiding anything. So many emotions flashed in his eyes and all she could do was place her hand on his check and smile. Andy panicked for a second when he saw tears in her eyes, thinking he had make a huge mistake but relaxed when she placed a hand on his check, hoping to express everything through her eyes._

 _Andy pulled Sharon into him, holding her closer and running his hand through her hair. They stayed there in the kitchen for who knows how long when Sharon stifled a yawn. Andy smiled and kissed her softly one more time. He went to go collect his things, knowing Sharon was trying not to act as tired as she was, Sharon had other ideas. As he went to grab he jacket she walked in front of him and grabbed his hand. He shot her a questioning look and she just shrugged her shoulders while leading him down the hall. She didn't want to be alone tonight, not after all of that, and she felt they were both too tired to have him drive home. She knew that Andy wouldn't do anything that she wasn't comfortable with and used that confidence in him to lead him into her bedroom._

A grunt took her out of her musings as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He was still lying on his back but he pulled Sharon in anyways, feeling half her body fall into him. He smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, right across his heart. Andy noticed it was still dark out but the first light of day was peeking through the sky, he turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Sharon's hair. In response Sharon snuggled closer to Andy, draping her arm across his torso and breathing in deep.

They knew they had a long road ahead of them, and they knew it wouldn't be easy by any means. They would fight, they would hate each other, they would be each other's best friend, but in the end they knew as long as they loved each other at the end of every day, they could make it through anything.

What neither of them noticed as they fell back into slumber was the soft gray dove perched outside Sharon's window, glancing in their direction one more time before flying away into the dawn.


End file.
